1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door structure and, more particularly, to a magnetic sliding door structure of convenient operation and no electric power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Most digital cameras used today have a lens protection cover, which provides the protection and dust-free function for the photographing lens. When the lens protection cover covers the photographing lens, the photographing lens will retract into the camera body, and the camera enters the off mode. Before taking pictures, the user first has to turn on the camera to make the lens protection cover leave from the position where it covers the photographing lens, and the camera immediately enters the on mode. Afterwards, the user can start to take pictures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,127 discloses “a lens cover that slides along front surface of a camera body.” As shown in FIG. 1, two guide grooves 12 are disposed on a camera 10. A sliding cover 14 is fastened on the camera 10 through the guide grooves 12. The sliding cover 14 can slide in the guide grooves 12 to make a photographing lens 16 protrude out of or retract into the body of the camera 10. For the operation of the protection cover structure, the user has to directly pull (push) the sliding cover to allow the sliding cover slide to a fixed position, hence resulting in inconvenient operation of the user. Although some manufacturers have modified the sliding action of this sliding cover to automatic motion by using a plurality of gears or racks that are linked mutually to open or close the protection cover, the speed of opening or closing the protection cover is slow, and the high complexity in assembly of these gears or racks causes much trouble in manufacturing. Moreover, because a motor is required to drive these gears or racks, there is a certain degree of electric power consumption to make the camera unable to maintain standby for a long time.
The present invention aims to propose a magnetic sliding door structure to solve the above problems in the prior art.